1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paste-like, sticky or resinous edible or nutritional substances, and is particularly concerned with a device and method for dispersing and dissolving such substances in a fluid.
2. Related Art
Many health substances or nutritional substances come in paste-like or thick, sticky liquid forms, for example mineral pitch resin, shilajit, mumie, nutritive jams, honeys and syrups, and the like. Resinous pastes are often preferred by users over liquids and powders because they are more natural and authentic (less processed) and are believed to have higher efficacy. However, resinous pastes often have less than favorable taste, smell and consistency, and are difficult to accurately measure and consume. Another problem with resinous pastes is that the pure material is quite expensive, so they are often counterfeited and mixed with fillers and bulking agents.